ent_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Fafdom/Rules/Blocking Policy
Bad Edits A user is not to be blocked just because they've made a bad edit. Many users who come by the wiki are probably not aware of the various wiki policies in use so blocking just because of one edit is likely to create bad feeling between the user and the administration. If a user persists in reverting page revisions to show their bad edit or continually makes the same bad edit in multiple pages and ignores their talkpage warnings to stop making such edits, a block is valid. The same holds true if a user makes a singular vandalism edit that was obviously done to disrupt the site (eg, replacing the contents of an article with bad words) Repeat Edits A repeat edit can only be considered on a user if the contributions page indicates a fair gap in time between the edits or if another editor has sent the user a message telling them to stop making that edit which they've ignored or have been given plenty of time to not make that edit again. Vandalizm The blocking of obvious vandals is pointless and achieves nothing. Some vandals simply come to make one bad edit and leave and shouldn't be blocked for just one instance of vandalism (a temporary 3 day block may be appropriate, depending on the severity of the vandalism). Only block people who vandalize many times. Temporary Blocking If a user is ignoring warnings from other editors to stop persisting in vandalism or ignorance of fandom policies, a temporary block may be appropriate. This is useful when the user is currently making such edits while the temporary block is being applied. It should be noted that the block reason will show up to the user when they try to edit pages, so this is a good place to put a message because it will be "in their face". Even though user talkpages send out a notification to the user, they can be passively ignored by the recipient whereas a block cannot. Please avoid making blocks of excessive length. A good practice is to block in incrementing lengths: an example would be Kick from cat -> 3 days -> 1 week -> 2 weeks -> 1 month -> 3 months -> infinite. Some might be skipped,and a 1 year could be aDDed.Tatantatan Civility Ent Adventures Wiki expects a certain level of civility between the editors and administrators. Users who do not show any kind of civility towards other users and ignore warnings to remain civil may be blocked. Permanent Blocks Permanent blocks should not be applied without valid reasoning, nor for first time offences. You can be permanently blocked for: #Continued harassment and intimidation of other editors #Repeated violations of Ent Adventures Wiki policies after constant warnings to stop #Large scale vandalism which is intended to start an "interwiki" war #Making a sockpupet, and then vandalizing with it. #Vandalizing the rules pages Talkpage Revocation Users should not be blocked from editing their own talkpage for any reason. The only instance in which a user should have that privilege revoked is if the user has made contributions which abused this privilege or is a persistent vandal or troll who is very likely to abuse the privilege and would have no reason to be allowed to send messages. Uploads A temporary block may be advised if a user makes alot of uploads which violate the Image policy and the user has not read the policy in detail. A permanent block should be used as a follow up if it is clear the violator has completely ignored the block and has not bothered to read the policy (in some cases, users may read the policy and just choose to ignore it) Tatantatan Blocks in the cat should increment in length per violation. Blocks less than 3 days should not be applied as they serve little purpose. Generally, the following line of action should be adhered to: Verbal Warning -> Kick from cat -> 3 day ban -> 1 week ban -> 1 month ban -> Infinite ban. Depending on the severity of the rule violation, kicks or temporary bans may be bypassed: for example, a user creating alt accounts to evade a block would result in an immediate perma-block, or a user joining the chat and spamming may go straight to a 3 day ban. Ressons for bans The most common reasons are: #Inserting false information(like saying that Mikeiken Zoto is on the Ents side) #Removing content from pages(like removing the Tree section on the Ents page) #Smamming links to external sights(like putting a bunch of links to Youtube videos in the Natsumi page) #Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages(like changing the occurences of "ent" into "ant" and "Gake Academy" into "Cake Academy" #Intimidating behavior/harassment(like saying mean things to the admins) #Abusing multiple accounts(like that time where The-square-root made a sockpupet called Genjitsu-Ty). This is often obvious because we can look at your email adress,IP adress,username,and edits and if they're the same then it's a sockpuppet. We are sorry if we say you are a sockpuppet but you aren't. Report that to me on Community Central. This doesn't make your original account ban any longer but it blocks the sockpuppet for infinite time if the sockpuppet vandalizes, otherwise for a long,non-infinite time. #Unacceptable username(if you have a mean username.) This doesn't block you right away. You are given 5 days to change your username and if you don't then you are blocked for infinite time. You can still change your username when you're blocked by this so that people blocked for unacceptable username are able to change their username. If they do they are unblocked. That is the block policy